its time
by assmonkey11
Summary: its not a tapica day at the house today is going to be a crazy wired day
1. its time

its was midnight at the kyle house claire was trying to sneak out her bedroom window to go to a party just then when kady walks in and says can i sleep with you WHAT ARE YOU DOING shut up im telling mom and day no dont ill do something for you what will you do idont care anything ok first come back in here ok now what take off your clothers what no! MOM DAD ok fine i will as she takes off small tight blue shirt and takes of her bra all kady could do is watch as her older sister was undoing her pants kady notice something was happen in bewteen her legs she didnt know what it was she put her hand in her pjs and underware adn felt her pussy juice and claire saw it as she was about finsh taking her pants off says what are you doing kady says nothing and fast moves her hand out of her pants why arent you wareing any underware ill ask again what are you doing kady says nothing fine ill find out running over to her naked and gabes her she pulls kady over to her bed and bends her over the bed and yakes down her pants and looks at her panties and says your wet did i pee myself no it means your horney theres only one way to gey over it how HOW you have to cum how do i do that ill show you as clarie gabes kadys panties and pulls them down its like a river you never had sex have you no youre going to love this as claire starts by licking the outside of her little sister pussy ooo that feels good keep going as she goes all the way with her touge OOOO YES YES DAM IT DEEPER DO IT she goes in so much deeper YOUR SO TIGHT SIS idk whats going on but im about to do something clarie stops and laughts whyd you stop she gabes out a double side dilldo and say because i want to use this she puts it in her pussy and the other end in her sisters pussy what do i do open your legs and put your pussy as close to mine as you cand kady does as shes tode ooo DEEPER KADY COME CLOSE IT FEELS SO GOOD CLARIE FUCK ME KADY FUCK ME CLARIE AS THE TWO SCREAM IM CUMMIN cum just pulls put of the two sisters great job kady ooo clarie that felt awesome oo where not down yet clarie puts kady on her bare lape and puts the other side of the dilldo in her ass kady SRCEAMS NO NOT THERE the door opens and the person says what are you two doing ... whos is it?


	2. next up

as jr walks in he see his clarie trying to put a dilldo in kadys ass what are you two doing im tell dad what no why not what do you want nothing nothing at all i see you growing in youre pants you want us huh just seen you two well get naked and come over here as clarie holds kady down and holds her butt cheeks about a now nude jr walks over to them and puts his 12 inchs in kadys ass slowy now fuck her jr as clarie laughts as jr starts to fuck his younest sister faster and faster deeper and harder as kady is screaming and kicking yes jr do it harder and deeper clarie says as shes getting wet jr is now smacking her ass OOOOO ITS STARTING TO FEEL GOOD KEEP GOING as her ass turns from brown to red FUCK ME JR FUCK ME SPANK ME BROTHER HARDER HAERDER! just as she cums on claries leg now put her on the bed kady is now on the bed on her back as jr sits un her nippers and says suck this starts to lick the tip no no as jr rams it in her mouth now suck deep and fast doing as shes told now clarie is licking the pussy juice off her leg and starts to eat kady out kady is sucking her brothers dick and rubbing his ballsas they both moan FASTER DEEPER ALL OF IT TAKE IT ALL HOW DO YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF YOURE ASS SIS she puts her thumb up im cuming as jr cums in his sisters mouth and kady cums in claries mouth they both love the taste now its youre turn clarie jr lays down and clarie jumps on and starts to ride the 12 inchs dick of her brother as jr is grabing her tits yeah ride that dick girl moving her hips back an fouth OOO YEAH THIS IS THE BEST DICK IVE EVER HAD jr picks her up and they going into doggy as kady is watching rubbing her small small tits and fingering her pussy FUCK ME BROTHER FUCK ME GOOD ju is ramming and smacking that big bouney ass of hers clarie throwa kady the dilldo and kady starts to put it up her pussy inch by inch until its all the way in doesnt take her long to cum as it pours out on to the bed shes takes the dilldo out and sucks it clean jr is now raming clarie deeper and faster JR JR IM CUMMING SO AM I LETS CUM TOTHER DONT CUM IN ME JUST AS CLAIRE CUMS JR PULSS OUT AND CUMS ON HER ASS AND BACK kids whats all that noise just as they coming WHATS GOING ON ...


	3. last one

as there dad cums in why all all od you naked and why are you and kady have so much cum on you we had sex WHAT ALL OF YOU BED OVER THE BED NOW ASSES OUT they did so as macheal takes off his belt and starts to beat them all until they are all crying and begging no more all there asses where red kady jr go to youre bedrooms and go to bed now as they ran out what about me daddy as clarie says you like to fuck so much im going to fuck youre brains out as he getts undressed a 17 inch dick pops out thats so big get over here and jump on it but dad dont but dad me do it she did as she was told now start bouning starting to go up and down on the biggest dick she has ever had WHOS YOUR DADDY YOUR MY DADDY WHO YOU O FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FUCK ME HARDER he puts her on her back on the bed starts ramming the sit out of her OOOO FUCK YES HARD FASTER DAD DO ME GOOD grabing her boobies puts her legs behide her head your to dam feilxber SHUT UP AND FUCK ME IM LOVING THIS o you do huh picks her up and puts her on her stomth with her legs behide her head still FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME DO YOUR LITTER GIRL ramming her as hard as he could go and as fast and as deep IM GIVING YOU EVERYTHING YES YES JUST LIKE THAT JUST A LITTLER LONGER POUND ME PULLS OUT and shoves it in her ass OOOO YEAH SHE JUST CAME he starts to smack her ass nice ans red OOOO IM CUMMING CUM IN MY ASS DAD ROPE AFTER ROPE of cum ing his doughters ass pulling out of her on to her pussy and bed now clean my dick off ass she licks it off and fingers her ass just to get all of it NOW GO TO BE YES DADDY dad yeah thank you np now sleep


End file.
